lenenfandomcom-20200214-history
Mugenri
The land of Mugenri (无現里) is the primary setting of the Len'en Project games. It's unclear of what the universe is, but it's suppose to be a forgotten land that is sealed away from the Outside World. Yabusame, Tsubakura and the Shitodo siblings are spirited away there by the priest Tsurubami Senri, starting their adventures in this strange land. General Information Geography and People The land of Mugenri was sealed away long ago, so it is not well known in the outside world. Its culture vaguely resembles that of feudal Japan, with a lot of folktale elements added on. The universe mostly appears to only have humans and youkai creatures, with rare exceptions such as Kurohebi (and probably Taira no Fumikado). History Little is known about the far past of the world of Mugenri, since more of the characters travelled from far away or were spirited away there. It's also very common for humans from the Outside World to be spirited away there, as shown in Evanescent Existence. Sub-Locations Mugenri is composed of several landmarks and other miscellany sectors. Here's a list of locations within Mugenri. Senri Shrine The Senri Shrine (闡裡地球 Senri Jinja) is mostly the prime location of the Len'en Project. It's a big Shinto shrine. It's the home of the Senri priest, Tsurubami Senri, but since she is travelling in the Outside World, her employees Yabusame Houren and Tsubakura Enraku are currently living there. There isn't much known about this shrine except that the familiar Jinbei also lives there. It was the setting of Tsubakura's Extra stage of Evanescent Existence. Mugenri Barrier The Mugenri Barrier (无現里結界 Mugenri-Kekkai) is the border between Mugenri and the Outside World, which allows youkai to survive within Mugenri. It is known that the Senri Shrine is located on the border. The barrier was created possibly by Tsurubami's ancestors and reinforced by the barrier builders from Azumaterasu. It was the setting of Yabusame's Extra stage of Evanescent Existence. After the heroines were spirited away to Mugenri and Yabusame's subsequent fight against Tsurubami inside the barrier, it has been weakened, so Tenkai Zuifeng (an Azumaterasu barrier builder) was appointed to repair it. Offended at her prestige, she decided to make a prank by creating a hole in the barrier, causing for a huge amount of spirits to enter the barrier, which in turn were absorbed by the Harujion, resulting in the birth of Shion. Shrine Road This is a road that connects from the Senri shrine to the village. However, because not many people visit the shrine anymore, it goes more or less unused. The Shrine Road is the setting for various stages in all the Len'en games. Shitodo House A log cabin located in a forest near the Human Village. It's crudely made and it seemed like it was ready to fall apart at any minute. This is the home of Kuroji Shitodo and her younger siblings. Unlost Woods The Unlost Woods (迷えずの森 Mayoezu no Mori) is a strange forest within Mugenri. It's called the "Unlost Woods" because people couldn't get lost in the forest, they began calling it the "Unlost Woods". People who still know it as the "Lost Woods", are very few. The forest has areas of ground where the sun never shines, and trees literally move about, which lead all intruders away. It's the setting of Stage 2 of Earthen Miraculous Sword. It's the home of Shou Amanomori and presummably Jun Amanomiya. Katano Studio A strange building completely made out of pottery clay. Its shape resembles a giant haniwa. There are numerous pieces of clay artwork on display and it seems messy on the inside. It's the home of Sukune Katano. Human Village The Human Village is where most of Mugenri's humans live. Nothing is much shown about it or the humans that live there, except that they live in ignorance and in fear of the dictator priest Tsurubami Senri. Gloomy Straits The Gloomy Straits (闡裡地球 Kasokura Kaikyo) is a dark strait with gentle waves. Regardless of being day or night, since it was gloomy the entire year, it was known as the Gloomy Straits. There, the light of the sky barely touches the land due to the influence of something like a heavy fog or a mirage. It's the setting of Stage 3 of Reactivate Majestical Imperial. It's the place of work of Fujiwara no Iyozane. Outpost Base Camp Fantasy Seawall The Fantasy Seawall is a very long embankment in the Gloom Straits. Dimensional Cave Spacetime Whirpool Withered Grove Category:Locations